


Chase Away the Chill

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek employs one of Amanda's techniques for warming up on a cold winter day.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away the Chill

Chase Away the Chill

By Saidicam

 

Rating: NC-17

Code: Sa/Am

Summary: Sarek employs one of Amanda's techniques for warming up on a cold winter day.

 

 

Sarek opened the door to his small cottage, set among a slew of other identical cottages on the estate of President Hetjusta – the current leader of the Marsuian colony. Sarek began undressing, first the heavy hat – a necessity to keep his fragile Vulcan ears from getting frost bit in the harsh Marsuian winds; then he removed his cloak, shaking the snow off by the door. Hanging this up, he removed the heavy boots, setting them beside the door to dry and immediately putting his soft talluian slippers on – a gift from Amanda before he left Vulcan. A shiver unexpectedly slithered up his spine, catching Sarek unaware and unable to prevent it. He was chilled quite thoroughly, 'chilled to the bone', as his wife was wont to say, and he was already wearing his heaviest robes to block out the cold. 

 

The President, native to this planet, was not only used to the conditions but actually favored them, and unfortunately wasn't particularly concerned with the comfort of his visiting dignitaries. He insisted they walk through his "gardens", showing off his grand snow sculptures with obvious pride. Sarek admitted they were interesting, and no doubt took great skill to build, but he would have appreciated them just as much in holo-pic form. Actually, he'd have appreciated them more. He was grateful for the Terran ambassador, Jonathan Preston, who – with a knowing wink in Sarek's direction – claimed to be too cold to continue, and begged the President to adjourn their meetings until the following day. But Sarek knew better. Mr. Preston himself was raised in one of Earth's colder climates, and no doubt found these conditions to be nostalgic. 'He's good people.' Again, his wife's voice rang through his mind, and Sarek permitted himself a private smile as he considered how often such a thing had begun to occur in just the few short months they'd been married.

 

Another shiver threatened to overcome Sarek, but he suppressed it this time. The temperature in his rooms were set to Vulcan norm, and logically he should have begun to feel warmer himself, but he did not. Thinking back to a vacation he and Amanda took together shortly before leaving for Vulcan, to the cold mountains in Colorado (perhaps her last chance to see snow, as Amanda dramatically lamented to get him to agree to the trip), he recalled Amanda's suggestion for overcoming the bitter cold. Another smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he recalled Amanda actually had two suggestions for such a condition, but since she was not there with him this trip, he would have to rely on the hot shower.

 

Sarek moved to the bathroom, turning on the hot water before going to his bedroom to remove his clothes, placing them neatly across the bottom of his bed. Quickly he scurried back to the shower, pleased to see steam already pouring out of the small cubicle. He climbed inside, a sigh escaping him as the heat from the water soaked him, chasing the chill away. Sarek was not ordinarily keen on water showers, but his experience as a diplomat on many worlds had made him accustomed to them, and at this moment, he was as close to converting to his wife's custom as he had ever been. 'Again, thoughts of Amanda!' Sarek shook his head, musing about the effects she had on him. He wondered what she was doing at that moment, on Vulcan. He had wanted her to accompany him, but T'Pau insisted that Amanda needed educating in the Vulcan ways – immediately – and her presence on Marsuian served no purpose; therefore, what was more logical than for her to undergo her training while Sarek was away on this mission? He wondered how she was faring under the Matriarch's tutelage. His thoughts then turned to Amanda's promise to him, whispered in his ear right in front of his aides, to make his homecoming 'special'. Sarek recalled her good bye to him, drawn out to the wee hours of the morning of his departure, and he felt a flush of heat course through him, which had nothing to do with his shower.

 

Sarek leaned his back against the wall of the cubicle, closing his eyes while the stream of water flowed down his chest and thighs and he allowed himself the luxury of remembering that night. Amanda's image floated before him, her sweet, upturned face clouded with passion as he brought her to the brink. Her breasts bouncing gently as he thrust into her, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him ever tighter against her. Sarek felt himself becoming hard, and resisted the instinct to suppress it, a skill he had quickly mastered once he decided to take Amanda as wife, and determined it was his duty to provide for her in this way. Not that she made the task difficult. Never before had a woman affected him so much, and once Sarek overcame the fear that the fire of his passions would cause the traumatic loss of controls as during pon farr, he was free to explore this side of his nature and enjoyed it immensely. In fact, at times he feared he enjoyed it too much, and was burdening Amanda with his needs. But she never once complained, although she did occasionally refer jokingly to "giving an inch and taking a mile".

 

Sarek rubbed his hand over his chest, where the spray beat heavily against him. Then, without realizing it, his hand wandered down, following the path of the liquid to the juncture of his thighs. Sarek's thoughts were far away, to a night several weeks ago, on a planet light-years away, with a woman he had lain with for only two months before his departure from her. 

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek was sitting in his office, ensuring the final preparations for their departure was set before spending his remaining time with his wife. Amanda knocked softly on the door of his stud, and when he absently beckoned her to enter, she slipped inside, softly padding across the floor to stand beside him. He remained fixed on his computer console, until the faint aroma of her scent came to him. He turned to find her standing right beside him, wearing nothing but a light robe, opened and pushed behind her hips. Her essence was there before him to see, to touch. Sarek flipped the switch to terminate his computer without another glance. He turned his seat to face her, reaching out to grab her hips and pull her close. He pressed his face against her abdomen, hugging her as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She asked him if he felt adventurous, and he eagerly nodded, never parting from her. She told him to stand, which he did, then she removed his tunic, kissing his chest lightly. She slipped her hands inside the waistband of his trousers, kneeling as she pulled them down his legs. He watched her caress him, her hands and lips grazing his thighs. Teasing, her touch enough to make him half erect, but avoiding the one place he longed for her to stroke. Then she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip impishly and she asked him if he trusted her. Curious, he confirmed he did, and waited to see what she'd do next. He sighed contentedly as she took his sac in one hand, gently massaging him, and his penis in the other. But she did not stroke him. Instead, she looked up to him, locking her gaze with his, and Sarek's eyes grew wide as her mouth opened and she drew nearer, and he realized her intent. He jumped slightly upon contact, her tongue a bit cool against his hotter skin, but when she enveloped him, her lips and tongue pressed firmly upon him while she made slow movements along his shaft, she left a trail of fire upon his flesh. His knees became weak, and he feared he'd crumble, losing all dignity before her. Reaching behind him, he was gratified to find the desk right there, and he leaned himself against it, not realizing the position would provide her even easier access to him. Sarek released a shaky breath, which ended in more of a whimper than a sigh. Amanda smiled knowingly at him from around his organ but she did not stop her ministrations; for which he was grateful because never before had he imaged such an act - something that could so closely resemble a joining and so quickly bring him to full height. Sarek placed his hand against the back of her head, encouraging her as he watched her mouth move up and down on him, her lipstick leaving a reddish hue on his member. 

 

~~**~~

 

Sarek's own hand grasped his penis, moving in rhythm with his memories. His breathing had shortened, his pants lost in the steam. Unknowingly he bucked as he stroked himself, imagining the hot wetness of the Marsuian waters to be that of Terran fluids. Faster he went, occasional grunts emitting from his throat in his efforts. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he leaned slightly forward, pumping himself fast and hard as he drew nearer the brink. On the edge, so close but needing something to finish it, Sarek reached up to direct the hot stream of water directly on his genitals, imaging it to be the feel of vaginal walls squeezing him and spraying orgasmic fluids over his flesh. Sarek threw his head back, hitting it hard against the wall, but not caring about the pain as his pleasure far outweighed any other sensations at the moment. He moaned, the volume escalating to a cry as his own cum sprayed forth, mixing with the water and swirling down the drain. Recovering, but still breathing hard, Sarek looked down as he continued to stroke himself, watching the last bits of ejaculate leak from his slit and run over his fingers. When he at last went limp, Sarek quickly washed himself off and left the shower, finally feeling warm and…relaxed.

 

Elsewhere, many light years away, on a hot desert planet, a Terran female opened her own eyes, pulling her hand from between her legs and rolling over to fall into a deep sleep, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

 

The End.


End file.
